


[Podfic] Out In The Black Ain't Nothing So Much As Time

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [49]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne explains to Simon how he has to earn his place on Serenity. Simon doesn't know what to believe, but he's not taking any chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Out In The Black Ain't Nothing So Much As Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out in the black ain't nothing so much as time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> Thanks to Lenore for having a BP statement! <3 Loved this story soooo much! <3
> 
> The Song is [ I Wanna ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qwm7crkV124) By The All-American Rejects

Out In The Black Ain't Nothing So Much As Time

By: Lenore

 

29:50

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bFirefly%5d%20Out%20In%20The%20Black.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
